Vague Argentée
by Le-Mousque-Poulpe
Summary: Cette vague , elle ravage tout... Tout les vies, toute ma vie...
1. Chapter 1

L'immense vague bleue s'avançait rapidement devant moi, ma vie repassant comme un flash, de mon enfance jusqu'à maintenant.

La vague engloutissait tout, faisant sombrer les maisons dans la masse bleu.

De mon appartement, je voyais cette vague grandir, emporter tout ce qui avait une vie...

La masse sombre détruisait les camions, les maisons, les appartements...

La vague se rapprochait. Devant moi, je ne voyais plus que le bleu sombre de cette vague. La vague engloutit mon appartement, mes objets, puis ma vie toute entière...


	2. Chapter 2

Deux jours avant :

Trente Avril :

Neuf Heures Trente:

Je me regarde dans le miroir, refaisant une nouvelle fois ma coupe. Bon, et maintenant, est-ce que je suis bien là? Mon chat miaula d'ennui. Je soupirais et reprenais. Je ne sais pas quelque chose qui ne va pas? Enfin bref, si je continue je vais être en retard, alors je regarde encore une fois, et je pense que ça ira. Bon, il faut vraiment que je parte là. Je pars. Vite un coup d'oeil. Les cheveux ? Oui, c'est bon.

Je prends mes clefs, je sort et... Et le téléphone sonne. Et si je le laissait là? Oh, mais ... Mais et si c'était lui ?

Répondre, ou ne pas répondre? Telle est la question.  
-Miaouuu ! Rah !

-Le chat plus tard. Bon d'accord, mais ne me regarde pas comme ça!

Je pose mon sac, je cours dans la cuisine chope sa nourriture, versa dans la gamelle du chat , tout celà en quelques secondes.

-Tiens ta nourriture ! Je vois pas comment tu peux manger ce... ce truc. Ca a pas vraiment l'air bon. Beurk.

Ce truc marron, bizarre... Bouark. Bon , il faut vraiment que j'y aille, qu'est-ce que je perds comme temps, c'est incroyable.

Cette fois je sort, refaisant le récapitulatif de ce qu'il me faut: Portable, clés, sac. C'est tout? Oui, celà suffit.

Cett fois je sort vraiment. Je sort mes clefs de voiture, l'ouvre, rentre dedans, fait rugir le moteur, et avance.

Voyons de stressons pas, c'est pour dix heures, la place du marché est à dix minutes d'ici, et il est : Neuf heures quarante-cinq. Tout va bien, on se calme, d'accord tranquille... C'est pas la premi_re fois. Ah, mais lui, lui , il est si beau, et c'est mon grand amour, depuis toujours.

Mais... Et si il me trouve trop stressante, qu'il n'aime pas mon caractère? Arg.

Je stresse trop. Je suis quelqu'un de très stressante, je sais, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher.

J'attends.

L'Eglise sonne dix heures, je sort. Ou est-il? Je ne le vois pas? C'est peut-être lui... Lui qui avait téléphoner ? J'espère que ce n'était pas pour annuler, juste un retard. S'il vous plait , s'il vous plait , s'il vous plait...

Ce serait bien les mecs ça ! Mais on peut pas vivre sans... Tous des... Oh ! Mais attends , c'est pas lui là-bas ?  
-Ah , Eleonore bonjour. Ca va?

-B... Bien et toi?

-Très bien, oui.

Rah ! Il est trop mignon !

Un grand silence passa... Pourquoi il ne dit rien? Je ne sais pas moi. Aller Eleonore tente quelque chose, va s'y ! Dit quelque chose. De quoi je pourrais parler? De chats? Non. Oh je sais, peut-être de la musique , tout le monde aime la musique, il y en a de tout les genres , c'est bien ça !

-... Il parait, que tu joue de la musique, c'est vrai?

- Oui, de la guitare.

- Classique?

- Électrique.

- Ah... D'accord, et ... Et c'est bien?

- Oui... Et toi? Tu joue de quelque chose?

- Du... Du piano.

- Cool.

Il a dit "Cool" , il a dit "Cool" ! ... Et après? C'est tout? Rien, et voilà?

J'entends une sonnerie, il regarde sa poche, prend son portable:

- Oups , mon téléphone sonne. Je dois y aller , salut !

- Ouai. Salut...

Merci ! Pffff... Tous pareil.

Il repartit avec sa voiture, et oui, les mecs tous les mêmes... Zut, il pleut... Je suis en t-shirt, géniale, et en plus mon mascara coule... J'ai la poisse. Bon, bah , on va repartir...

Je suis à la maison, dans mon appartement, mon chez moi. Tout va bien, la radio marcher, il est dix heures douze. Je ne devrais pas manger, je marche vers la cuisine, j'ouvre le placard... Je prends une tablette de chocolat (Mello Powa ! ), puis je vais dans la chambre , et m'allonge dessus.  
Pourquoi y a t-il plus de malchance que de bonheur?  
Est-ce que je trouverais un jour, mon amour?  
Je le trouverais un jour, j'en suis sur. Mais ... Quand? Quand sera t-il l'heure?  
- Miaouuuu !  
- Quoi ?  
- Miaou ...  
- Tu veux quoi le chat?

Le chat gratte la fenêtre..  
- Mais... Mais il pleut !  
- Miaouuu !

Il crache.  
- Bon d'accord, mais ne viens pas te plaindre.  
Maintenant, je vais dormir , de toute façon je n'ai rien à faire. Un lit bien chaud. C'est ça, le bonheur... Dormir...


	3. Chapter 3

Un jour plus tôt :

Quelque chose vibre...  
- Taiiis toi, le réveil!

J'appuis sur le réveil, tape un peu dessus , mais le bruit ne cesse pas... Hein?

Le vibrement infernal continue...

Peut-être mon portable? Je me lève? Que... Que ce passe t-il? Quelqu'un est mort? Je ...  
Nouveau vibrement...

- J'ai compris tais toi !  
Je le prends et décroche :  
- Quoi ?  
- Eléonore !

J'enlève mon portable de ma pauvre oreille, juste le temps qu'elle arrête de crier.  
Je réplique calmement :  
- Oui ?  
- Alors ?  
- Alors quoi?  
- Hier !  
- Il était là, mais à dus partir.  
- Ah...  
- Bon salut Léa . Je raccroche, sans qu'elle puisse placer un autre crie, autre mot, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Tiens j'ai faim... Je vais manger.  
- Miaou !  
- Oui toi aussi.  
- Miaou !  
- Ah , peut-être veux tu sortir , c'est ça Le Chat?

Je lui ouvre, il sort. Maintenant je mange, et je pars vers la cuisine.  
- Miaoou !  
- Raah ! Mais tais toi ! Tiens la voilà ta nourriture.

Je mange, je débarrasse, je lave... Toujours cette même routine.

Après une journée de cours, longue, fatigante. Il faut rentrer, et heureusement. Je rentre. Je rentre les clefs dans la serrure. Je rentre.  
Je regarde dehors, le sol tremble. Je rêve? Non, c'est l'immeuble et tout dehors, qui tremblent.  
Pendant... Trente secondes ce manège continue, et après ça s'arrête.  
Bah, c'est pas grand chose !

Il faut vivre du jour au jour, vivre selon la journée, pourquoi prévoir, on ne sait pas ce qui se passe le lendemain.  
Alors , ce soir , il y a quoi à manger ? Je regarde dans le frigo. Rien. Rien , dans le frigo ? Bon bah... Une pizza alors ? Non... Flemme ... Du pain , ça suffira.

Je prépare donc , mon "magniifiique" repas ... je mange, je prends un douche vite fait. Je m'écrase contre le lit. Je m'endors.

Demain , demain est u autre jour...


	4. Chapter 4

Jour J :

- Miaouu !  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui y Le Chat ? Tu veux sortir?

Je me lève, et je lui ouvre. Le Chat sortit, me regarde, ses yeux semblent me dire : Adieu. Il partit en courant , sautant de toit en toit. je regarde devant moi.

Je regarde cette énorme vague qui emporte la ville. C'est comme ça que je vais finir? Vraiment ? Alors, finalement l'amour, je ne l'aurais... Jamais.  
Je suis calme, le vie , pour moi, elle se termine , dans quelques secondes j'imagine. Mais je suis calme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Je rassemble mes plus beaux souvenirs.  
Je ferme les yeux.

Au loin, des personnes fuient, à quoi cela va leurs servirent, ils gaspillent juste leurs forces. Je rentre, je met la radio.

Je regarde au loin, la vague, je me souviens mon premier jour à la mer, la plage, le doux sable chaud, le cri aigu des mouettes, le bruit des vagues.  
Mais ce bruit là , c'est juste un grand fracas, contre les maisons, les appartements...  
Au lieu du cris des mouettes, ici c'est celui des gens.  
Au lieu du sable doux et chaud, le froid de mon carrelage, de mon appartement.

La vague se rapproche, elle me nargue. Je ferme les yeux et pense, mon chat était pqs si con e, fait... La vague s'approche, se rapproche et m'emporte. Cette vague froide, meurtrière , qui m'emporte, qui emporte ma vie... et tout le reste.


	5. Chapter 5

Hein ?  
Je ... je suis pas morte? Ou alors, la mort c'est ça , un truc tout noir? Ou suis-je?  
Je vois une forme au loin... Une forme... Mais c'est quoi?  
Un lion... Gné? C'est ce bordel?  
Je me tente à demander:  
- Vous... Vous êtes un... un Lion?  
- Bravo, comme tu es intelligente Eléonore.  
- Et en plus il parle, et il connait mon prénom. Je suis morte ?  
- Tu n'es pas morte.  
- Ah ! Je suis quoi alors ? Un spectre ! Je rigole.  
- Oui. Mon sourire s'efface. Il a dit quoi , le lion? Je rêve.  
- C'est ridicule. Je disais ça pour rire.  
- Pourtant c'est la vérité.  
- Mais... je veux pas être un spectre , moi !  
- Tu rêves d'amour, et bien trouve la paix. Il parler comme dans les films et les livres, comme une prophétie.  
- Quoi ? Quoi ? Mais je suis morte alors ?  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il parlait avec une grande sagesse, ça force le respect .  
- Mais si , justement , j'ai toute les raisons de m'inquiéter !  
- Oui , c'est vrai .  
- Et en plus tu dis : Oui ! Pourquoi je meurs pas ?  
- Trouve l'amour , tu trouveras la paix.

Je comprends rien... si je suis morte, comment je trouve ... comment je trouve l'amour ?  
- Miaouu !  
- Quoi ? Quoi ? Le Chat ? Tu veux quoi ? Euh... attends... Le Chat ?

Je regarda ma montre, on n'est pas le deux mai, mais le vingt-huit avril. Bizarre.  
C'est peut-être juste un rêve, oui ça doit être ça . Je rigole.  
J'entends un rugissement :  
- Ouah ! P'tain ! Un Lion ! Tilt. Désolé, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit un lion, comme toi.  
- Tu es revenue, cinq jours en arrière. Si le jour de ta mort, tu n'a pas trouvé un vrai amour, un de tes amours... Et n'essaye pas d'échapper à la mort ! Et bien , tu deviendras...  
- Blablabla... Un spectre, truc du genre, c'est ça?  
- Oui, a peu près.

Bien... Bon bah, autant y aller. Mais aller où ? Le lion à dit : C'est un de mes amours...  
Hummm... Il n'y a que Maxence , que Maxence que j'aime, il n'y a eu que lui... Mais lui, ne m'aime pas. Alors je suis condanmé ? Et pourquoi moi ? Ca se fait pas !  
Il faut que j'optienne un vrai rendez-vous avec lui ! J'espère qu'il ne va pas annulé.  
Je peux peut-être lui téléphoner?  
Maintenant?  
Bon autant faire...  
Le numéro... Ou es-je mis son numéro? Ah ! Il est là !  
- Allo ?  
- Oui... A... Allo , Maxence, c'est... c'est Eléonore.  
- Ah Eleonore, comment va tu?  
- Bien ... Bien et toi?  
- Que veux tu?  
- je voulais savoir, si tu voulais bien , aller prendre un verre, manger, ou te promener ... Avec moi?  
- Ouai , pourquoi pas. Quand?  
- Cool, Aujourd'hui, demain?  
- Aujourd'hui, ce soir, pour manger, ça te va?  
- Bon, et bien à ... à ce soir. Euh... Attends, tu veux aller ou?  
- Italien , ce sera très bien.  
- D'accord, à plus tard.  
- Ouai, salut.

Ouf, c'est bon. Maintenant, je me prépare. Je choisis e restaurant Italien, tiens celui là a l'air bon !  
Je vais mettre mes bottes noires , et euh... tiens mon pull marron et cette jupe marron-foncé !  
Bon maintenant, un peu de mascara , et tout les autres trucs qui vont avec .  
Oh ! Mes clefs de voitures ! Je les chope au passage, et sort de mon appartement.  
J'ouvre ma voiture, j'allume le moteur, il gronde. Et je me décide à partir.

Ah ! Le voilà ! Il m'attend ! Super .  
- Bon... Bonsoir ! Je souris.  
- Salut.  
- Je... j'ai choisis ce restaurant. Je lui montre du doigt le restaurant , et il hoche la tête.  
- Oui, c'est bien. j'ai l'impression qu'il s'en fou... c'est vexant.  
J'entre avec lui dans le restaurant, le serveur nous choisit une table, et Maxence et moi commandons.

Pour tout dire, et cela m'étonnes, le dîner se passa très bien, et on a réussis à trouver des sujets de conversations. Ça m'étonnes.  
En sortant du restaurant , il me raccompagne à ma voiture:  
- Merci . Euh... Tu as un moyen de rentrer?  
- Ma moto est la bas.  
- Oh , d'accord, très bien. J'hésite. On pourra... on pourra se donner un autre rendez-vous?  
- Bien sur. Il commence à partir et je rentre dans ma voiture, attends quelques minutes, le temps qu'il enfourche sa moto. Je soupire. Il est vraiment beau...

La pluie commence à tomber. Je rentre chez moi. je m'allonge sur le lit. Et une nouvelle fois , je m'endors...

Le réveil sonne, il est sept heures.  
Je me lève , baille, me douche, m'habille, mange, fais la vaisselle. La routine ...

Il faut bien aller en cours. Pff, remarque il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps à vivre. Alors pourquoi je devrais y aller. Il me reste quatre jours !  
_ Qu'est-ce que t'es négatif !_  
Hein? T'es qui toi?  
_ La conscience._  
J'en ai une ? Impressionnant.  
_ Je vais même pas te répondre_  
Euh... Ouai , d'accord.  
_ Juste pour te dire, ton professeur de Mathématiques n'est pas là aujourd'hui, tu commences donc, à onze heures._  
... Tu me soûles déjà.  
_ Ah Ah !_  
Quoi ? T'es chiante , toi !  
_ Si tu veux, je laisse place à ... L'inconscience !_  
Ça changera pas grand chose.

Ah ah, tu dis quoi maintenant ?  
_ Rien je t'abandonne à ton idiotie. _  
*Hey, bonjour !*  
Encore? Je pensais que tu avais abandonnée ?  
*Quoi ? Mais je viens juste d'arriver !*  
Ah ... Je vois, alors tu es ...  
* L'inconscience !*  
Arrête de finir mes phrases ! Tu veux ?  
* Non, je veux pas...*  
Et si tu partais?  
* Tu préfère ... la conscience?*  
Non, je veux personne !  
* Très bien... je boude et je pars *

C'est quoi ce bordel? Je deviens folle? Ça doit être ça !

Géniale ! Je suis en heure de colle ! A cause de qui? De ma stupide prof ! Une grosse hystérique ! Elle me fait perdre mon temps... C'est vrai quoi. J'ai plus que trois jours moi ! Trois jours, à vivre.

Mais le problème, c'est que, je n'ai pas revus Maxence... Mais en même temps, demain , il ne peut pas, après le lendemain, il aura un coup de téléphone. et après.. Bah je suis plus là moi...  
* Qu'est-ce que t'es négatif !*  
Ah non ! Tu va pas recommencer toi ! Euh... attends, t'es la conscience ou ...  
* L'inconscience ... c'est ça ?*  
D'accord, et tu sais quoi?  
* Quoi?*  
Dégage.  
* Ha ha ha...*  
Oh ferme là !  
_ Hein? Mais j'ai rien dis !_  
Arrêtez de vous alterner !

Il se foute de moi.

Ouai , week-end ! Enfin... Ouai, à pars que je meurs demain... Mais au moins j'ai rien à faire. Soyons positif !  
_ Ouai , mais ..._  
Ah Non ! Taisez vous !  
_ mais j'ai même pas commencé !_  
Chut.  
_ Mais ..._  
Tais toi.  
_ M..._  
Tsss.  
_ d'accord j'abandonne._  
Merci ... Pfff... je parle toute seule.  
* Mais ... On est là nous !*  
Oui , justement.

Bon, j'ai faim. Du apin, du jambon, du beurre... euh... Miam?  
Bon, et maintenant ... Je dors? Ah , oui , ça c'est bien ! J'aime dormir !  
Demain, m'attends... Et je suis prête pour demain...


	6. Chapter 6

Je me réveille de bonne heure. Le Chat miaule. J'ouvre la fenêtre , il maule une nouvelle fois. Je le carresse. Il s'en va. Vit ta vie, Le Chat...

Comme je mis attendais, la grande vague bleu arrive... Elle emporte tout sur son passage... Et une fois de plus , elle emporte maisons, camions, personnes, toutes âmes qui vivent.

Et une fois de plus, elle m'absobe comme le reste...

Puis, j'ouvre les yeux, le même endroit, ce même endroit noir... L'étrange Lion, se tient devant moi... Sa sagesse, sa beauté,cet animal majestueux.

Salut ! Il me regarde étrangement. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Eleonore...

Ouai'p ?

Pense tu avoir accomplie ta Quête? Bientôt tout finira... Je serais libre.

... J'imagine que oui... j'ai trouvé l'amour ! Non? Oui, bientôt.

L'amour a toujours été là...

Donc... je l'ai trouvé ! N'est-ce pas ?

Réfléchie... réféchie... Plus tard. Je te laisse du temps, je reviesn plus tard.

Euh... je fais quoi. J'ai pas bien répondus. Bon ... Je n'aurais jamais osé faire ça :

La conscience !

_ Ouuuuuiiii ?_

J'ai pas réussis?

_ Je ne sais pas , je suis toi, et toi tu es moi, donc je sais que tu sais pas que je ne sais pas..._

Quoi ? Répète ça !

_ en bref... je ne sais pas ! Je suis toi et toi tu es moi , et vus que je suis moi , toi tu es moi, et moi je suis toi :

! C'est logique _

Oh non, je vais devoir réfléchir...

Bon, alors, il faut que je réfléchisse... je suis "sortis" avec Maxence? Je l'aime. Donc normalement , j'ai réussis. Mais le Lion m'a dis de réfléchir. Alors ma question c'est : Où est le problème ?

_ Comment veux tu que je sache ! Moi, je suis toi,et toi tu es moi , donc nous sommes nous.

Euh... Oui, quoi d'autre, et l'autre t'as une question?

*Tu veux dire réponse ? Non? Bah je sais pas non plus...*

Vous servez à rien...

_ Je t'ai dis que : Je suis toi et toi tu es mou, donc nous sommes nous, et donc moi ! Je suis moi !_

Ca y est la folie le prend, lui aussi. Et puis ferme là ! avec tes Toi et tes Moi, et tes Nous !

*Peut-être qu'il ne t'aimait pas, ce serait la solution...*

Alors , pourquoi avoir accepté d'aller manger avec moi ?

_ Parce que_

Pourquoi parce que ?

*Parce que pourquoi...*

... Bon d'accord... Non... réfléchis Eleonore... Peut-être que... c'est parce que je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vus ? C'est une idée interressant, non ?

_ Tu te cherche des excuses...

Quoi ? Non, non, je l'aime et il a accepté ! Alors ... Alors...Alors comment savoir? C'est bien là le problème ! Comment...

Je commence déjà à perdre la raison...

*Savoir ?*

En même temps, quand j'étais plus jeune, il ne m'aimait pas. Peut-ête est-ce pour ça ? Je suis trop jeune ? Pour lui ? Mais remarque il n'a que ...

*Deux ans de plus que toi... Oui, ouui, oui, on sait...*

Oui, c'est ça ... Alors bon, une autre hypothèse... J'ai jamais autant réfléchis...

_ Ha ha ha ! T'a l'air ridicule !_

Je te rappel que tu es moi, donc je susi toi ... Donc tu te moques de moi, donc de toi ...

_ Hé , reprends pas mes phrases !_

Bien sur que si, vu que je suis toi et que toi, tu es moi... Bon maintenant réfléchissons à autre chose... Peut-être qu'il n'était pas sur de m'aimer ? Ou ...

_ Vu qu'il est mort , lui aussi, il peut pas savoir . Mais en même temps c'est logique ..._

Vous m'aidez pas beaucoup...

Je désespère...

Que faire?

Re bonjour. Alors?

Je ne fais que ça , réfléchir... mais je ne trouve pas.

Pourtant l'une de tes hypothèses est la bonne.

Vous lisez dans mes pensées !

...

Bon.. Euh... laquelle?

C'est la vie. Tu n'a pas eu de chance , c'est tout...

Je peux avoir la réponse?

Il ne t'aime pas, et ne t'aimait pas.

Alors pourquoi... Tout s'effondre autour de moi. Je me sens brisée.

Alors ça ... ça veut dire que...

Pourquoi tant de haine?

Moi qui t'aime?

Je t'aime , et je t'ai toujours aimé...

Alors pourquoi?

Pourquoi ça?

Pourquoi cette malchance?

Pourquoi y a t-il plus de malchance que de bonheur?


End file.
